


Mask And Cap

by JunHwanATM



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Goo Junhoe Kim Jinhwan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunHwanATM/pseuds/JunHwanATM
Summary: "He left me because I'm not fun enough, I'm not pretty and satisfying enough. His absurd reason just ended our three years of relationship. He's after looks not commitment."
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Mask And Cap

Jinhwan should really stop reading random stories from unanimous persons that could influence his peaceful mind. 

It has been half an hour since he finished reading the last story from the user, and he's been fidgeting on what to do at the same time. He thought entertaining himself would be great thing to kill time while waiting for Junhoe from gym. But it create more ideas and unbelievably scenarios in his mind. 

"He left me because I'm not fun enough, I'm not pretty and satisfying enough. His absurd reason just ended our three years of relationship. He's after looks not commitment." 

He's overthinking the line. He knows it's too absurd to think that way and he's guilty that an idea had crossed his mind. Junhoe won’t leave him for such petty reason, Jinhwan was sure. They've been dating for four years and never once Junhoe gave him reason to be threatened and jealous. The younger is always assuring him of how much he meant for him, Junhoe never missed any nights and mornings whispering his affection. That is why Jinhwan never thought such things because there's no reason for it. 

But after reading the whole ass story (that he regretted so much) he suddenly became conscious about how he looks. 

Looking back this past few weeks, Junhoe was always out. Either with his family or in gym, but mostly it's him working out. Jinhwan didn’t mind, there's no reason for him to stop the younger, but now he's doubting. 

Jinhwan stare at his white ceiling, eyebrows furrowing looking back between them. Since they don’t have any schedule, there's no reason for him to put on atleast light make up, means, he's always bare face at home. The only time he get to face the mirror is doing his skin care routine, applying layers of skin care products just so he can maintain his fair white and delicate skin. Aside from it, there's none. Junhoe always get to see him without make up, every morning, afternoon and even at night. Maybe Junhoe doesn't say anything but what if he felt unpleasant? 

Jinhwan groaned, cupping both his cheeks and pinching it a little. Slightly feeling his face if there's any single zit starting and relieved when there's none. Pouting a little, he get up and open his phone again, not to read another story but take a picture. 

He brush his hair, messing it a little using the front cam as mirror and checking it. He look at his lips and his face crumpled to see it slightly chapped, he grab the lipbalm just inside his small cabinet and applying a little. He went back to the headboard of his bed, resting his back finding the angle he wants. But he wasn't satisfied. 

He push his comforter on side and piling up his pillows before laying again comfortably, he smile a little before snapping a picture; capturing himself. He then try different positions and angles. Jinhwan took almost fifteen minutes before browsing on what picture to post on his instagram. Maybe he just need to be praise and he'll feel at ease after this. 

He chose the picture where he's laying on his blanket instead of pillows. Supporting his face slightly with his extended arms while the other one is on top of it. It's also bright since he had his curtains open. Jinhwan look satisfied so he doesn't waste anytime and uploaded it. 

Smiling from ear to ear when notification starts to pop. His phone is beeping continuesly with thousands of likes and comments. 

"OMG! Kim Jinhwan breathed!!"

"Who gave you permission to be this handsome!?!?"

"OHGAD I'm gonna pass out TT^TT"

"He's the prettiest human I've ever seen" 

"IS HE EVEN REAL!?!?" 

Jinhwan laughs at the comments, randomly liking few. Just when he almost forgot and dropping the topic, Junhoe sent him a message that confused him. 

@juneeeeeeya 

Hyung!! What are you doing? Why did you posted it?? Delete it!! 

Jinhwan stare at his phone for good five minutes before bringing himself to tap a reply. 

@gnani____ 

Why why?? What about it?? 

He doesn't know why he's bitting his fingers, anxious what reply he'll get. 

@juneeeeeeya 

I don’t like it. Delete it Hyung!! 

A sudden pang of pain just hit him reading the younger's reply. He even check if it is really Junhoe and not just a fan with the same username. 

As if he was defeated, Jinhwan pressed the delete button and tossing his phone on floor. Not minding if it'll crack, as long as he doesn't hear any cracking sound it's fine. 

Thoughts filling his mind, the truth is he find Junhoe weird these days but he just can't bring the topic when they're together. Maybe it was just product of his mind and playing with him but the younger had always stopping him from some things. 

First, when they volunteered to buy the groceries, that was two weeks ago and he can't still get it out of his head. He was ready to go but Junhoe stopped him and made Jinhwan wore a mask and cap. It's not really necessary because they won’t be out for a date, just a casual buying of groceries but Junhoe insisted and almost covering his whole damn face. 

Second, when Junhoe is doing VLive he accidentally entered his room which he ended up creating reason of getting something when he's originally there to cuddle his boyfriend. The normal thing he would do is to say hi to the camera and fans, but Junhoe shove him outside the room. Not giving him proper time to say goodbye to the camera and pushing him out the door. That almost left Jinhwan speechless only if Junhoe didn’t cuddled him after. 

Third, one week ago Junhoe and him decided to play juijutsi. It was only three of them, including the trainer. For some reason Hanbin and Donghyuk didn’t come in gym. It took him three hours to be satisfied, they were sweating a lot. Their skin sticky after the fight and hair slightly damp from beads of sweat. Junhoe let him go first, telling him that he would stay longer for another hour and to work out. But before he emerges in the shower room, Junhoe reminded him to wear a mask and cap again. Though he always find it weird, he did what Junhoe told him, to take those off once he reached the dorm. 

That wasn't only the moments had Jinhwan confused. He's not saying anything but everytime he's not wearing mask, Junhoe always had his eyes on him. Slightly irritated and uncomfortable, he wanted to ask but he doesn't know how. And now that he had a bit of assumption what was the younger's reason is, it's already hurting him. 

Was Junhoe ashamed and disgusted he always wanted him to cover his face? Was it? Is he right? 

For some reason, little tears starts to form in the corner of his eyes. Making his eyes to appear glassy and glistening, beautiful but it's not what he's thinking right now. 

The feeling is so random but Junhoe and him had been dating for too long. What if.. Just what if he's getting tired already and wants to see something new and more presentable? And oh right, Jinhwan admitting he's not really showy and not good at acting what he really feels. Barging in Junhoe’s room, asking him to cuddle and holding his hand is such a rare request from him. Still, the thought of getting caught is scaring him he forgot he might lose the person he's trying to protect. 

"What am I doing.. This is so stupid. Crying for such petty reason." he scolded himself. 

Getting up, he exited the room to get a can of beer. He remember buying last night with Junhoe, of course he's wearing a mask and cap, they planned to drink but they ended up watching movies until they drifted to sleep. 

Grabbing one can of beer, he went back to his room. Plopped himself and bouncing a little in bed. Opening the can of beer quickly, gulping it down like water and burping after. Drinks like this doesn't get him drunk, just tipsy but not drunk. 

Laying on his comfortable bed, Jinhwan slowly lulling himself to sleep. His eyelids getting heavy and heavy and he doze off. Producing soft snores. 

~~~

Jinhwan lazily open his eyes but regretting it after a bright lighting coming from the ceiling struck his eyes. Shutting it tightly and bringing his hand on his eyelids to massage it. When he rested enough, he got himself up and scan his room. The can of beer is still there, means no one come inside. Not even Junhoe. Is he not still home yet? 

Setting his feet on cold floor, Jinhwan made his way to Junhoe’s room. Passing the wall clock to see it was passed 6PM. Reaching the younger's door, Jinhwan knock softly and calling his name. 

"Junhoe? You're inside?" he then knock again and stopping for a moment to give Junhoe time to answer, if ever he's inside his room. 

"Yes Hyung!" 

His mood instantly brighten up to hear his voice. Jinhwan open the door to be welcome by fresh sight of Junhoe. He just re-emerges from the bathroom the way his hair is still wet and new set of clean cloth. 

"You just came?" he sat on his bed, watching Junhoe quietly. 

"Hm, I took a shower first. I've done too many heavy exercises today." Junhoe showed him his arms, flexing his muscles in front of him. 

"Yeah, good." 

"Hyung, did you drunk?" 

"No," 

"You smell like beer, did you drank it?" 

But instead of answering Junhoe’s query, Jinhwan shifted his gaze into anything before asking. 

"About my post awhile ago.. Why did you told me to delete it?" Jinhwan mentally celebrated he ask him with stuttering. 

Junhoe place the towel on the backrest of his chair before sitting comfortably, his hands crossed on his hard chest. His eyebrows furrowing. 

"I don’t like it that's why." he said without hesitating. 

The ideas Jinhwan doesn't want to entertain is slowly making sense for him. The way Junhoe always telling him to have something to cover his face, not to show his face. 

"Why? The comments are good.." 

"I don’t like the face you showed to them Hyung." 

It's like the final click and Jinhwan starts to be teary. He starts to sniff, preventing his runny nose. Junhoe’s eyes widen to see him suddenly crying. 

"Hyung! Why are you crying?" he went on his side, cupping Jinhwan’s chin to face him but Jinhwan is turning his head away. Covering his wet face with hands and continue sobbing. "Hyung did I do something?" 

Since Jinhwan won't let him to see his face, Junhoe engulf him in his embrace. Easily wrapping his small frame with both his arms and kissing the top of his head. Though he's still not sure why his lover is crying. Junhoe became more worried feeling Jinhwan’s shoulder moving with his sobs, the quiet whimper he is making is enough to brought Junhoe in tears. Why they're both such a crybaby. 

"Hyung.." 

"Were you that ashamed of my face now you always wanted me to cover it?" 

The question made Junhoe stop and his eyes pinned in white wall of his room. Jinhwan separate himself from him, breaking the hug and finally facing him with extremely sad and disappointed look. 

What was he saying? 

"Hyung? What-"

"Do you think I don’t noticed the way you always make me wear mask and cap? And I can see your reaction everytime I'm taking those off. I'm afraid to make you upset that's why I'm wearing those, because you're not frowning anymore." 

Junhoe couldn't get a hold of the first blow and he's completely speechless with the new information. 

"You're acting weird these days but I am not saying anything cause we're okay. You also stopping me from going out now you're telling me to delete my post cause you don’t like the face I've shown to them. Am I really not presentable-"

"Hyung-"

"--Don’t talk I'm still saying what's in my mind." 

Junhoe shut his mouth. Bitting both his lips in between his teeth, not saying anything and letting Jinhwan to continue. 

"You can just say directly to me that hey Hyung I don’t like your face anymore instead of treating me like this. Is this your way of silently breaking up with me?" 

That was the last cue, Junhoe pulled him again for a hug. 

"I'm not breaking up! Once is enough I don’t like us to break again!" 

Junhoe said, reminiscing their first break up (first because they don’t know how many possible times it can happen). That was two years ago and they've been in serious argument, he forgot what was the reason they're fighting but it leads to their break up that lasted for almost a month. It was Jinhwan who dropped the word and the anger drives Junhoe he agreed to it, that he definitely regretted the day after. He woke up gloomy and lack of energy. Tired and not wanting to get up, he can't face Jinhwan yet. He's contemplating whether to talk to him first but pride is taking his emotions, it's not him who ended it after all. 

Fortunately, Yunhyeong drag him out his room when he didn’t eat both breakfast and lunch. His heart pounding in his chest with the thought of seeing Jinhwan after the argument 22 hours ago. He's relieved not seeing him in kitchen but is worried to know Jinhwan didn’t spend the night in dorm. He's not angry nor mad, he can't be mad at him. Sounds unfair but he really can't bring himself to be mad at his Hyung. 

That was the memory Junhoe remembered cause he doesn't want to remember what happened next. It was so stupid for him he waited for almost a month to walk in him, talk to him when Jinhwan is just waiting all along for him to come. 

"Hyung I don’t like the face you've shown to them because that's too cute. I don’t like others prying in your photos." Junhoe mumbled against his hair, the strands sticking inside his nose but he didn’t mind (Jinhwan does but he won’t tell him) 

Jinhwan groaned, not believing what he just said. Junhoe sigh deeply, he really need to say things bugging him so Jinhwan won’t misinterpret his actions, especially if it can lead to another break up. 

"First Hyung, I am not ashamed and disgusted how can you say that? You're beautiful, pretty, handsome--words isn't enough to praise you. I'm sorry if I made you think like that." 

"Then why were you always telling me to--"

"It's true, I don’t really like it when you're showing your face. Not with the reason you said but.. Hyung were you aware you're unconsciously doing this cute expression? I don’t want others to see you being so cute and adorable." Junhoe can feel his face heated, his ears turning red. "The picture you post awhile ago.. It's so perfect I can't have them to look at you." 

"Why? It's not a problem before, why now?" Junhoe can feel his breath against the fabric of his white shirt. 

"Because you became too adorable--"

"I am sexy to you back then, since when did I became a cutie?" Jinhwan tried to look at him but Junhoe is too emabarass he tuck his head under his chin. Keeping their position. 

"Hyung when you're inlove you find everything your partner do adorable and cute. You can just sit there in front of me and blink then watch me dying with this weird heart palpitations." Junhoe regretted not filtering his mouth. 

Jinhwan’s sob became cute giggles and Junhoe stop himself because he's so whipped. 

"Okay let's forget I just said that and let me explain properly, this is embarrassing the hell out of me." 

"Can I look at you while you're explaining?" Jinhwan ask in his small voice, Junhoe groaned. 

"No, you can't." 

For sure, Jinhwan would use this new information against him. His walls break easily when it comes to him or rather he didn’t build them. 

"Okay," he giggled. Junhoe roll his eyes. 

"Stop giggling it's too cute." he warned. 

He felt Jinhwan’s hand patting his chest. Half assuring him to go on and teasing him at the same time. 

"I don’t want to explain anymore." he said. 

"What? Why?" Jinhwan escape his embrace, looking at him with wide eyes. "I'm not going to tease you anymore, please continue I want to hear it." he pleaded, Junhoe shut his eyes to see him pouting and looking like a lost kid. 

"Hyung I've a reputation to hold don’t break it please." he grunted and toss him on bed, covering his face. 

He felt Jinhwan moving and not surprise to see him looking down at him with such smile, a genuine one not smirking nor teasing. 

"Fine," then he completely lay his small body on top of Junhoe before burrowing his head between Junhoe’s jaw and shoulder blades. "So to summarize it all, you don’t want me to look cute for others and for you only?" 

Junhoe encircled his arms around his small waist, hands running up and down on the other's back. 

"You can say it, I am selfish with you. I don’t like sharing you to others."

"So that means it's okay to show them my sexy side?"

"No!"

Jinhwan chuckled, inhaling Junhoe’s after shower scent. 

"I'm just kidding. But next time tell me directly to avoid unnecessary tears and argument, hm?" 

Junhoe hummed as a response. They fell into comfortable silence before Junhoe broke it. 

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Shower? I can smell the beer," 

"Why? Is it that bad?"

"No, makes me want to get you wasted again. Let's empty the fridge tonight?"

"Fine. Soft night please?" 

Junhoe smirk, letting Jinhwan knows. 

"I can't promise."


End file.
